Automated media storage libraries are known for providing cost effective access to large quantities of stored media. Tape cartridges containing a moveable magnetic tape are often used in automated data storage libraries. Tape media, such a magnetic tape, is a common medium for the storage of data to be utilized by a computer. Magnetic tape has found widespread use as a data storage medium because it provides a relatively inexpensive solution for storing large amounts of data.
Over time, certain information comprising historical files and/or historical logical volumes becomes antiquated and no longer of use. Such historical files are rarely accessed and read. Nevertheless, the information storage media comprising those historical files remain stored and catalogued in a media storage library.
What is desirable is an improvement in the amount of time required to recycle an information storage medium, where that method includes reading and copying one or more sequentially encoded files comprising current information written to the information storage medium, and then skipping over one or more sequentially encoded files comprising historical information written to the information storage medium which is to be abandoned. Thereafter, the information storage medium may be reused to store new information.